


Assassin

by SethOsborn101



Category: Narcos
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Bloody, Gore, Guns, Knives, Language, M/M, Narcos - Freeform, Spanish slang, imagine, male reader - Freeform, slight angst, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethOsborn101/pseuds/SethOsborn101
Summary: After Javier resigns from the DEA In Colombia he moves to New York and joins the FBI where they are looking for a trained assassin that has been killing off important people, it’s been taking them years to search for him but what Javier doesn’t know is that this person is a lot closer than he thought.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Pena/Original Male Character, Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more male imagines on my Tumblr account; xmalereader

“You know you don’t have to resign, after what you did.”

“I know, but I want too.”

Javier had left Colombia and had returned back to Texas with his family. It’s been a few days since he’s left the DEA, resigning his position and allowing the others deal with other cases that didn’t involve him. He spent months working on the Cali cartal and trying to find The Godfather’s, once he succeed he made sure to resign before anything else could happen.

They tried to convince him to stay but he just couldn’t, he’d rather be home helping his father and of course his husband, oh didn’t you know? Javier has A husband, who’s living in New York for awhile. The two have kept their relationship on the down low when it came to Javiers job at the DEA, he didn’t want anyone to know that he was married since it would only bring attention to the topic.

He got married awhile back, once he met y/n he stopped his one night stands with strange women and tried to keep his flirting in control when he was around others. He expected himself to fail at the relationship, knowing hismelf to well he would freak out and run away from his problems. But y/n wasn’t any ordinary person. When he heard about javiers last he made sure to keep him in check and if he ever tried to run away from his problems again then y/n wouldn’t hesitate to hunt him down and drag him back home.

Their relationship started off a little rough but once they properly set out the ground rules as set up dates they slowly started to fall for each other, causing Javier to propose on their fourth anniversary. He expected hismelf to run away from this too but somehow he stayed and was actually able to get through the whole ceremony without any doubts. The two have been married for a couple of years now and they haven’t seen each other in awhile since Javier was concentrated on his work and y/n in his own.

Now that he had resigned he was free to go to New York and see his lovely husband.

—

“You gonna keep staring at the phone or are you going to help me?”

Javier is pulled out of his thoughts by his father, looking up from his phone he puts it away and sighs. “Sorry, papá.” He says and gets back to helping him with the fence for the horses. “He hasn’t called has he?” His father suddenly asks as he glanced at his own son. Javier frowns and adjusts his sunglasses, “You know he’s busy.”

“He missed you, he actually visited me a few times. Nice young man you picked, not gonna lie.” His father grunts as he fixed up a wooden stake and held his hammer. “Amazing cook too.” He chuckled out as Javier rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well I remember you hating him the first few times he visited. Suddenly you two are friends?”

“He found ways to convince me that he was a young fine men for my son.” His father grins and finished stapling up one side of the fence. Javier was working on the other side, sweating from the heating sunlight. “Oh yeah?” He held up the hammer and hammers down the wooden stake intro he ground, making sure it was sturdy enough for the next storm.

“He was actually pissed at you.”

This causes Javier to look up at his father with a worried look on his face. His father opens up a can of beer and sighs, “He says that you two usually called each other once a week but somehow you haven’t been answering his calls. He’s pissed and thinks that your dead or something.”

“I tried to call him several times once I came back home but he didn’t answer.”

“Paybacks a bitch son.” His father said and sets down his cam of beer.

Javiers father wasn’t wrong, y/n could be stubborn sometimes and when the two would get into a fight over something small they would avoid each other for a short period of time before making up with some sex. But today it’s different, javiers called several times and not a single answer. He’ll be leaving to New York very soon to see y/n and about a new job in the city as an FBI Agent, a much bigger title in America.

“He’ll get over it.”

—

Javier spent the last day with his small family before packing up his things and leaving to New York where his husband was currently at. The plane ride took a couple of hours before he lands, taking his bag as he calls for a taxi and drives back home. They live away from the city since y/n doesn’t seem to like crowded places.

Arriving at his apartment building he makes sure to pay the cab driver. Holding onto his bag as he makes his way inside and up to the top floor where their apartment was located at. He was fidgeting with the house keys as he feels the elevator approaching his floor, a sudden anxiety was rising up inside him not knowing if he should turn back and spend another day back in Texas or face his husband.

Hearing the elevator doors open he steps out and lets out a defeated sigh. Deciding to face his husband as he walks towards his door and unlocks it, pushing the door open he steps inside and looks around the apartment. It was clean as usual and quiet a bit too quiet. “Y/n?” He calls out and drops his bag on the couch, tossing his keys on the coffee table as he continues to look around the apartment. “Y/n.” He calls out again but gets no response. Maybe he was still working and hasn’t been home yet.

Javier shrugs off his jacket and makes his way towards their bedroom, before he could open the door he hears groaning from the other side. Causing him to freeze in place as he hears the groaning get louder.

A sudden thought reached his mind, panicking as he hopes that what he sees next isn’t true.

As he pushed the door open and looks inside to sees his husband struggling with a large box, he was trying to move it inside the closet but of course it was way to heavy for him. He was grumbling angrily and kicks the box, “stupid thing.” He hears him mumble out which causes Javier to chuckle.

“For a second there I thought you were fucking someone.”

Y/n screams and tossed the nearest thing to him at the sudden voice. Of course that thing has to be a lamp which Javier was able to block without getting hurt.

“Jesus javi!! Don’t scare me like that.” Y/n breaths out and placed a hand over his beating heart as he rubs his face. “Wait, what are you doing home early?”

Javier raised a brow. “I called you several times.”

Y/n gasps. “Right I forgot, I may or may not have dropped my phone down the drain and had possibly broken it?” He explains with a small Shy and embarrassed smile. Javier can’t help but sigh in relief, so his husband wasn’t pissed with him.

“Anyways, you’re back!!” Y/n throws his arms around Javi and pulls him into a hug. Smiling widely, glad that his husband was back safetly. “I missed you.” Javier sighs out and leans back to pull his husband into a deep kiss. Y/n chuckled against his lips and moves his arms to wrap them around his neck. “I missed you too.” He says back and pulls javi towards their bed, his legs bumping against the bed as he falls back and laughs.

Javier ignores his husbands laughter and began to pepper his neck with long and hard kisses which caused y/n to moan in pleasure and grip his hair. “Javi...” he whines out and leans his head back to allow him more access.

Javi works fast to undress his husband, earning laughter from the other as the two are tangled up in each other’s arms. Y/n keeps his legs wrapped around javiers lower back, bucking his hips forward as he grinds down against him and pulls him into another kiss. The two moan in pleasure as javi suddenly brings him close and grips him between his legs causing y/n to gasp.

“Javi...” he breaths out, feeling the other stroke him as he whines and bites his lip. Gripping his husbands back, he allows Javier to have his way with him. The two haven’t seen each other in months so now was a good time to let it all out.

—

“You resigned?” Y/n asks, lying down next to Javier as the two are naked under the bed sheet covers, Javi’s arms are wrapped around his waist as the two spoke to each other. “They were going to fire me anyway.” He mumbled out and kissed his cheek, “besides I took another job here in New York, as an FBI Agent.” He explains to his husband who chuckled. “Oh an FBI Agent huh? Sounds sexy.” He purrs out and leans up to kiss his neck and nuzzle his chest. Javier smiles and yawns, keeping his arms wrapped around y/n as he tiredly speaks to him. “Got a call from them saying that they needed help with a crime case or something.”

“Yeah?”

“Something about an assassination crime?”

Y/n stiffens at the sudden topic. “I—I heard about it.” He whispers out. Javiers brows knit together as he pulls back to stare at him. “What do you mean you know?”

“What do you mean ‘how do I know?’ Javi it’s all over the news, some assassin is roaming the city of New York killing innocent people. Some people say their a professional killer who only kill for money or something.” He shrugs and sits up to run his eyes and fix his hair, he leans back against the bed frame and sighs.

“How long has it been happening?” Javi asks as he takes out a cigerette from his pants pocket that was lying on the floor. He lights up the cigerette and faces y/n. “A couple of years now, really. The recent ones happened a few weeks back but people don’t know if it’s the same person as four years ago.” He explains and takes the cigerette away from javi and puts it out in a small ashtray that he had on their nightstand. “You know I hate it when you smoke.” He reminds him

Javier sighs. “I remember.” He lies back down and pinched the bridge of his nose before checking the time. It was only the afternoon, he still had time before he starts his new job. “I’ve gotta get going.”

“No don’t leave you just got back home.” Y/n whines out and takes a hold of javi’s hand and tries to pull him back into bed. “Just a little longer, please? I want to spend time with my husband.” He pouts out. Javier groans and leans down to kiss him again. “You know I can’t be late.” Y/n groans again and lets him go. “Fine.” He sighs out and falls back into bed. “Don’t come late or else you won’t be getting any dinner from me.”

“I don’t need dinner, I can just have you.” He flirts back with a wink. Y/n blushes and throws a pillow at his direction. He quickly dodged it and chuckled, “One of these days you will end up hitting me with whatever you throw at me.” He zips up his pants and adjusts his belt, he grabs a clean shirt and slips it on.

He walks over to the bed to see a Mop of messy hair sticking out from under the covers. Rolling his eyes he pulls the covers down to reveal his husbands face. “I’ll be back early I promise.” He whispered and leaves a kiss on his head which y/n gladly accepts and sighs. “Just be careful.” He adds and watched Javier leve the bedroom, it doesn’t take long for him to hear the front door close causing y/n to sit up and get out of bed, grabbing some fresh new clothes. He walks over to the bedroom window and looks outside to see Javier down below calling out for a taxi, once his ride arrived he got in and left. Y/n took this as his que to get ready.

—

Arriving to headquarters was an easy task but starting out as a newbie was a difficult task for Javier. He never thought that he would experience the same thing that Steve Murphy has gone through on his first days working at the DEA, now he knows why he was so nervous. It’s a whole new atmosphere and a whole different system as well, Americans handled their own work differently.

“You must be new here.” One of the agents says once he spots Javier.

Javi nods and leans forward to shake his hand. “Heard a lot about you, lot of shit must’ve happened in Colombia to bring you all the way up here, huh?” The man asks with a chuckle as javi clears his throat. “Something like that but mainly marriage wise.”

“Ah, understandable.” He guides Javier around the large office and shows him to his own office. It was small but also big enough to have his own privacy. “My office is just down the hall in case you need anything, also a meeting starts in a few minutes.” He tells javi before leaving him on his own.

Javier sighs in relief once he’s left alone, so far he’s doing just fine. Just give it a few days before he starts to lose his shit on the people he’ll be working around with.

He looks around his cubicle and sees a few files sitting on top of his desk, they were case files of the newly assassin that had suddenly appeared in New York. Awhile back he felt relieved to have finished his chase after The Godfather’s but once he moves back to New York with his husband, life suddenly couldn’t help itself but throw more trouble into javiers way. Endangering the lives of others and his husbands life if he may add, he’s gonna be working for these people and if he makes anymore mistakes it could lead to someone’s death.

“Ready?” Javier turns around to see the same man standing by the entrance of his office. With a grin on his face, “time to meet up with the others and see if you can help us catch this guy.” Javier sets his coat down on his chair and follows the man out. Heading towards the meeting room that was full of other officers and agents, they were all seated on chairs as the chief stands in front of everyone and begins to explain the murder cases.

“Five people were killed in the last two weeks, now these weren’t just any random people but very important ones.” He man in charge began to explain as Javier examines the board that was full of pictures and evidence of the crime scenes, he didn’t recognize any of them but he knows that they are important since some own businesses and private properties around the City. Some have also dealt with drug trafficking which didn’t surprise Javier at all, but that didn’t really explain why they were killed. Some of these people were innocent and others not so much, owning a big company and keeping all of their money stored away from their employees and paying them half of what they earned? Some were even drug traffickers which Javi despised, knowing that he had to deal with them for years.

“We haven’t gotten a single trace of this assassin but we do know that they know more than us and whoever they are could be watching us or even hearing us.”

Javiers attention goes back to the chief, growing at his words. If they were being watched then that makes them all a target, including him.

Javi groans to hismelf and sighs, it was Colombia all over again.

—

Javier spent the entire day working in headquarters, he’s tried to come up with a way to figure out who the assasin was with all of the evidence that they’ve gotten but he hasn’t gotten anything, their weren’t connections to the kills they were all random. Being stressed out from the whole situation he decides to retire for the night and head back home, hopping that y/n has gotten something ready to eat or at least have a drink with his husband or two.

Unlocking his front door he makes his way though and is able to smell the food that was being cooked, smiling to himself he makes his way through the kitchen. “I’m back.”

Y/n was standing by the sink with his back to him, “Oh, welcome back.” He replies back and winced as he washed his hand. Javier raised a brow in worry and makes his way over to see y/n’s hands covered in blood. “Jesus y/n what happened?” He questions and grabs his hands. “Don’t worry I accidentally cut myself.” He shows Javi the gash that trailed down his palm, it was deep enough to release a lot of blood. “What were you cutting?” He guides his husband towards the living room and grabs assume bandages and alcohol from the medical kit they had. “Just...Cutting up some chicken.” He mumbled out shyly.

Javier didn’t believe him but decides to let it slide for once, he cleans his cut and makes sure that its wrapped up well. “You should go to a hospital to get it checked properly.”

“No, I’m fine really, I’ve been through worse.” Y/n explains and sighs, checking his bandaged up hand and uses his other hand to rub his eyes. “I made some chicken soup since I wasn’t in the mood to cook properly today.” He tells him and stands up from sitting on the couch and leans down to kiss Javier on the cheek. “How was your first day?”

Javier scoffs. “Don’t even ask, its like the same back in Colombia.”

“that bad, huh?”

Javier answers with a nod and puts away the medical kit and follows y/n back into the kitchen to see him staring up the pot, humming to himself. “Don’t worry, it’ll get better, I hope.” He turns around and grabs a glass cup, making sure to get the whiskey as he pours Javier a drink. Passing it to him with a smile, “you always say that.” Javi mumbled out and accepts the drink, downing it all in one big gulp.

“I’m your husband, I know when something good happens.” He smirks at Javier and puts away the bottle and makes sure to turn off the stove. He pulls up a chair and sits across from him. “I know something is bother you so just tell me.” He finally spits out. After dating for years he’s grown to know Javier better than anyone else.

Javier slowly sets down the empty glass cup on the counter top , sighing through his nose as he rubs his face and temples. “I feel like I’m back in Colombia, having to deal with all of the dirty shit,” he finally begins to speak. “I feel like this problem is going to last longer than usual and its going to stress me out. I wont have enough time to spend with you and I hated that. Being far away from you when I thought it was only going to be a few weeks but instead it lasted for months and I—“ he shakes his head in frustration.

Y/n leans over to take his hand into his, calming him down as he listens to him explain. “Javi, listen to me. Sooner or later this is going to end, its only your first day so dont get too frustrated and just concentrate on teh evidence that you have and not on wanting to catch the person immediately. This is going to take time and I know that bad stuff will happen because it always does, but promise me something—“ he used his free hand and brush it up against javiers cheek as he slowly smiles. “Promise me that you won’t do anything stupid.”

Javier chuckled and nods, he pulls him into a kiss as the other male laughs against his lips. “Javi—“

“I promise.” He says once he hears his husband whine at him.

Before anything else can happen he hears his own phone go off, causing him to groan. He tries to ignore it but it continued to ring. “Dammit just answer the phone.” Y/n grumbled out as he pulls away form his grip and sighs, leaning his head on his shoulder as Javi answers the phone call.

“This is Javier Pena speaking, what do you want?” He says coldly which amuses y/n and laughs quietly.

“This is Agent Hill, we met during one of the meetings?” Javier frowns and sits up. “Yeah I remember.”

The agent on the line shuffles around with some papers as he sighs. “We need your help, we just got reports of another assassination.”

This caused Javi to pull away from y/n, puttin ghis full attention on the phone call. He notices a worried look on y/n’s face and mouths, ‘what’s wrong?’, But Javier ignores him. “What is it this time?”

“Most victims are killed with guns or snipers but this one was stabbed multiple times. We examined the body and turns out that it was found in an alleyway, its been their for a couple of hours maybe even before the day even started.” The agent explains.

Javier curses under his breath. “Ill be their soon.” With that he hangs up and turns to y/n. “I have to go.”

“Another murder?” He asks and held Javi put his jacket on and makes sure that he has his keys and wallet. “Yeah, I’m sorry I just got here and now they need me and I—“

“It’s okay this is your job, go do what you have to do ill be here when you get back.” y/n stands on his toes to kiss his husband, Javier wraps his arms around the other and kisses him back before pulling away and leaving.

Y/n stares at the closed door and sighs, he lifts up his bandaged up hand and undid the bandages. Frowning at the deep cut, “Shit I really need to be careful everytime I work.” He mumbles to himself and makes sure to lock the door before heading towards his room. He grabs his backpack and enters his and javi’s small office. He opens the closet and grabs a chair, standing on it he moves some clothes around to see a small trapdoor that was big enough to fit some boxes.

Once he’s moved everything aside he bends down to pick up his backpakc and unzips it to reveal several stacks of cash, he empties out his bag and hides it behind the closet, me makes sure that its locked up well and that he hides it behind some boxes so that Javier wouldn’t notice.


End file.
